Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project/Approved 4
Kaito (W) - Approved I'm really proud of this one :3--'Nightshine'Ü 03:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow, this is really good!!! I pictured Kaito a bit more creamyish though. And this looks a tinsy bit brown. I would saturate, then lighten the whole image. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 07:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded made more creamy--'Nightshine'Ü 03:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Comments before approval? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) None; approved. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 13:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Coppernose (Q) Approved Here is Coppernose as a queen. So, Constructments????Moonpelt 03:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) This is pretty good :) Make the ear pink smaller, and make the nose pink instead of yellow [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 07:27, March 30, 2010 (UTC) 'Reuploaded '''So abything else??? Moonpelt 12:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading, and brighten the highlights. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice]][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 21:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Nah I think it's fine, nicely textured. Comments before approval? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) None; approved. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 13:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hawkfire (Q) Approved I think I did a pretty good job on this one! What do you guys think? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 08:37, March 29, 2010 (UTC) uhh, Nightfall the four images are over the page limit, and also can you have 4 up at one time? Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) What? But Blue said that the page limit is now 35. And I thought that you could have all the images up for approval that you wanted to [[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Shruggy: Night is correct, the new image limit is thirty-five, as stated on the top of the page and the news on the front page. Also, a user can have three images reserved, but an unlimited amount up for approval. For the image, Night, this is lovely. All I suggest is either making the rest of the highlights brighter, or make the one on the haunch darker. It seems much brighter than the rest. Midnightpelt ♥ 23:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC)! Make the ear pink lighter and blur the shading--'Nightshine'Ü 23:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I look so pretty...she's wonderful! Just do as they said, and this will be ready to go. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 01:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Night: Sorry: I had it in my head that it was 25 :D Brambleclaw14 Talk 04:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded:' Lol, Hawky! Oh, and it's fine Bramble :) It was 25 for a while, but Blue changed it. Okay, I blurred the shading, brightened the other highlights, and lightened the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 08:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments before approval? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) None; approved. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 13:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Nightshine(Q) - Approved First queen charart! Comments?--'NightshineÜ 19:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Lighten her up a touch. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:44, March 28, 2010 (UTC)! '''Re-Uploaded lightened whole image a bit--'Nightshine'Ü 04:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink and highlights and this will be ready :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 08:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred ear pink and fixed highlights--'Nightshine'Ü 00:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Looks good! CBA? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:11, March 31, 2010 (UTC) None; approved. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 13:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Glossy (A) - For Approvalh Meh, she is 'horrible.' Cristim construments welcome. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ]] 21:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) She's pretty good :) I pictured her long haired, but that's just me. Blur the highlights, and make the eye white bigger. But this is really goody, I like your stripes! [[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) The highlights look blurred enough, and reuploaded. ;) [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 22:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Dodge the muzzle, and blur the stripes on the tail [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:56, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded, sorry for the delay. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 17:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The eyes looks a little weird. Can you make them like Icepaw's image?--'Nightshine'Ü 20:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 23:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Looks good to me! CBA?--'Nightshine'Ü 01:02, March 31, 2010 (UTC) None; approved--'Nightshine'Ü 01:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Featherstep(W) - Approved Comments?--'Nightshine'Ü 17:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC)! Re-Uploaded blurred ear pink--'Nightshine'Ü 03:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Comments before approval? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 05:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Firepaw (RC) (A) For Approval Boy, there are a lot of "Fires" on this wiki XD How is he? [[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Looks good! Darken the ear pink and it should be perfect :3 There are a lot of Firestar copies aren't there?--'Nightshine'Ü 00:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. CBA? Bramble is a nut--'Nightshine'Ü 00:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved--'Nightshine'Ü 00:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Popcornpaw (A) For Approval I'm rather proud of this one :D [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! Darken the shading a bit and blur ear pink. Add some brown to the circled part --'Nightshine'Ü 04:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Added brown to belly, darkened shading, and blurred the ear pink. Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Such a weird cat. CBA?--'Nightshine'Ü 06:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) None;Approved--'Nightshine'Ü 06:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Darkcloud (W) For Approval I don't like this very much. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) This is good! Just blur the shading and highlights some more--'Nightshine'Ü 22:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Blurred the shading and highlights as much as I could [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 07:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Could you make the eyes a little lighter? They are too orange-ish right now--'Nightshine'Ü 21:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yuppers. CBA?--'Nightshine'Ü 04:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) None; approved--'Nightshine'Ü 21:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Featherstep(A) - Approved Comments?--'Nightshine'Ü 17:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Make the eyes less gray-ish, so they don't blend in with the pelt. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC)! She is supposed to have pale blue eyes. And they are the same colour as her warrior image below--'Nightshine'Ü 03:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the ear pink, and darken the paws [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened paws and lightened ear pink--'Nightshine'Ü 04:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Looks awsome! CBA? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Burnpelt (W) Approved Hows This??? My first charcat on this website. LOL.So Want me to change anything??? Moonpelt 03:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) This looks good! I think he may be short-haired though.--'Nightshine'Ü 05:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC) On the real life image of him on his article, the white is in different places. I'm not sure if that would count though, Hawkey, what do you think? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 07:32, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded '''Sorry about everything didn't see rel life image so, Constructments???Moonpelt 12:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) If I were you, i would look at Hawkey's Burnpelt. EchoKit 13:55, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't know cause I copied the real life image what do you guys think I should do??? Moonpelt 02:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I see nothing wrong with this. Good work, Moonpelt. CBA? Midnightpelt ♥ 16:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC)! Thanks!!! StarpeltLook at the stars 21:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Approved. Midnightpelt ♥ 02:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC)! Bluemoon (Q)- Approved Likey? §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 00:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Blur the silver in the tail where it meets the blue. Nice Job!!! StarpeltLook at the stars 01:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 01:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink a tad bit more. StarpeltLook at the stars 01:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 02:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't see anything else wrong. Nice job! StarpeltLook at the stars 14:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Anything else, anybody? §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 15:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) CBA? Midnightpelt ♥ 02:41, April 4, 2010 (UTC)! Approved. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 17:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Heatherdove- For approval Constructments? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 03:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) This is over the limit. It ' ' ' Will' ' ' be declind. Its a lovely image. Poppy-Sky 10:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) No, theres a disccussion. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 14:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Echopaw, please double check things before you say it will be declined. You never know. Anyways on to the image;it's lovely. Blur the shading and lighten it, and darken earpink. Troutleap 02:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 15:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) The eyes are too dark, I can't see the pupil. Use the dodge tool to lighten them [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 20:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Can you see them well enough? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 23:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the shading. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 23:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I can't seem to do that without making it too bright. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 23:41, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading--'Nightshine'Ü 19:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Blurred to the max. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 15:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Spread out the highlights some more--'Nightshine'Ü 05:09, March 22, 2010 (UTC) And darken the shading--'Nightshine'Ü 20:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 21:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Just blur the shading on the arms some more--'Nightshine'Ü 00:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 21:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Looks good. CBA?--'Nightshine'Ü 18:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) None; approved.--'Nightshine'Ü 18:05, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Flamespirit- For approval Here's Flamespirit! §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading and blur the highlights. Icestorm 21:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I love drawing diagrams, so I drew you one below above, lolz I don't know my directions. The red is where the lineart is blurred, and the yellow is where the highlights need to be blurred. The blue shows where you forgot to fill in the color, and the purple shows where the shading should be darkened. :) Midnightpelt ♥ 23:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Any better? §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 00:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading alot. [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 19:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. Troutleap 02:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Any better? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 20:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Now the shading is waay to thick, blur it some more. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 22:49, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah adding on to what Maple said, darken earpink, and the eye looks weird. Look at Firestar for an example. SaintIce ♣!22:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) The eyes are fine, it's the style I use. Just blur the shading a little, it looks really dark. Midnightpelt ♥ 23:21, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Anything else? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 11:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink, and blur the shading more if possible. Midnightpelt ♥ 14:45, March 6, 2010 (UTC)! Blurred to the max and darkened earpink. Reuploaded. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 13:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, just blur the highlights and this will be ready. Midnightpelt ♥ 15:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC)! Reuploaded. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 02:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Blur the highlights and shading some more and make them bigger. They look too small right now--'Nightshine'Ü 04:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. How's this? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 22:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) It's butt looks too red and the highlights are too bright. Burn the highlights--'Nightshine'Ü 19:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Any better? §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 15:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) The highlights look green. I suggest redoing it. Echo-Wave 15:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, re-do the highlights. Also, blur the highlight on her muzzle. Other than that, IT'S REALLY GOOD. -- [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 21:52, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I had to re-do moer than just the highlights. But I think this looks good. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 21:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Looks loads better. Just blur the arm shading some more--'Nightshine'Ü 00:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 01:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Looks great. CBA?--'Nightshine'Ü 16:12, April 3, 2010 (UTC) None; approved--'Nightshine'Ü 18:05, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Bubblespots- Approved Constructments? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 03:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) This is over the limit and you already have 7 things up for approval. I think you should take this down for now and maybe Heatherdove also--'Nightshine'♣ 03:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I've just removed three images off the page, and there's on discussion. This can stay. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 15:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments before approval? LovefireValentines Day '10 14:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hawk, you're not a senior warrior. Image-wise, darken the ear pink. Midnightpelt ♥ 15:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC)! Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 20:09, March 13, 2010 (UTC) OK, give me some time. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 23:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 23:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) The highlight on the face is too bright.--'Nightshine'Ü 19:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 15:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Blur shading--'Nightshine'Ü 05:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 10:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Blur ear pink more--'Nightshine'Ü 18:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 19:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Blur shading on neck and haunch more--'Nightshine'Ü 19:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 19:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Looks great. CBA? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 17:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Approved. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Midnighttail(W) - Approved I've got a lot of images up right now :3--'Nightshine'Ü 19:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes you do. Make the ear pink less peach-ish. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC)! Re-Uploaded made ear pink less peachy. Are her eyes a certain colour?--'Nightshine'Ü 04:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) CBA? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Shade (BC) For Approval ~Here is Shade~ I'm pretty proud of this one. LOL. Constructments??? --Moonpelt 19:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) This is really good! Brighten and blur the highlights some [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Reuloaded 'Thanks! Brightend and blurred highlights~ Moonpelt 01:11, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Make the teeth lighter--'NightshineÜ 18:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Made teeth lighter. Constructments??? StarpeltLook at the stars 22:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC)\ Darken the shading some more and this will be perfect--Nightshine{ 23:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded '''Made shading darker. Constructments??? StarpeltLook at the stars 02:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) The lineart looks a little blurred around the cheek fluff. Could you fix that?--Nightshine{' 02:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded??? '''Was;t sure what you meant but did I get it??? StarpeltLook at the stars 03:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) You got it. CBA?--Nightshine'{' 03:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) None; approved--Nightshine'{''' 23:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC)